


Caverne de glace

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Ou comment un trio de jeunes pokémons a inventé le calendrier de l'Avent. Après tout, le père noël mérite lui aussi de recevoir des cadeaux, non?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Caverne de glace

-C’est bon, il est parti. 

Malgré le départ de Cadoizo, Lippouti, Marcacrin et Stalgamin ne purent s’empêcher de garder leur formation resserrée d’équipe de rugby. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se faire démasquer.

La surprise en serait gâchée.

Le trio de petits pokémons planifiait son coup depuis des mois.

Cadoizo, leur colocataire, était considéré par tous au sein de l’équipe Konda comme un bienfaiteur, qui n’hésite pas à distribuer des cadeaux autour de lui. A offrir son repas à ceux qui ont faim.  
Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas tardé à faire parler de lui en mettant en place une nuit durant laquelle il offrait un cadeau à chaque pokémon de la région. Beaucoup de parents pokémons en avaient profité pour persuader leurs petits de mieux se comporter: «Si tu n’es pas sage, Cadoizo ne t’apportera pas de cadeau l’année prochaine». 

Les trois petits pokémons avaient tous trois entendu ce discours, avant de partir du logis parental.  
Leur goût de l’aventure, leur espièglerie n’étaient pas du goût de leurs familles.  
Puis ils étaient devenus secouristes, dans une équipe prestigieuse.  
Cette nouvelle fut un beau cadeau à leur entourage.

Car, oui, ils avaient la volonté d’offrir à leur tour, à ceux qui leur avaient tant donné.  
De donner à celui qui se donnait corps et âme pour les autres.

Mais pas question d’être pris sur le fait.  
Ils voulaient laisser un petit cadeau, chaque jour pendant 24 jours, à Cadoizo.  
Car l’objet offert n’est pas la seule chose importante: le simple fait d’avoir de petites attentions, de montrer que l’on a une pensée pour l’autre, est déjà un cadeau en soi.

Alors, durant des semaines, les trois pokémons avaient mis la main… patte à la pâte. Pour se procurer le matériel nécessaire à ce calendrier bienveillant.

Marcacrin s’était occupée des friandises. Elle avait rassemblé ses gelées préférées, claire et azur, ainsi qu’un assortiment comportant un échantillon de rouge, grise, orange, jaune et argent, pour l’aider à se renforcer cérébralement.  
Elle ne s’était pas arrêtée là: elle avait parcouru magasins et forêts en quête d’une pomme. Mais pas n’importe quelle pomme: il fallait la pomme la plus parfaite possible. Nourrissante. Sucrée mais légèrement acidulée. Elle avait finalement trouvé une pomme géante. La rumeur voulait que cette pomme ait non seulement la faculté de remplir l’estomac, mais de le faire grossir. Cependant, quand bien même cette théorie serait fondée, elle ne s’appliquerait pas à Cadoizo, puisqu’il partageait toujours ses repas avec des pokémons dans le besoin.  
Pour marquer le coup, Marcacrin avait également décidé de lui permettre de changer du quotidien. Elle avait spécialement été au bois Brouhaha pour se procurer une châtaigne. 

Toutefois, c’est en se promenant sur la place centrale du village qu’elle avait fait sa découverte la plus intéressante.  
Alors qu’elle cherchait à se rendre à la banque, elle avait surpris une conversation entre 2 équipes de secours qu’elle ne connaissait pas.  
Qui parlaient d’un donjon, non cartographié, regorgeant de trésors. Des armes d’une grande rareté. Et même des aliments exotiques.  
Des bananes.  
Si seulement elle avait la possibilité de se rendre dans ce donjon…  
Heureusement, après recherche, elle avait découvert qu’en fouillant les murs de certains donjons, on pouvait également en trouver. Déterminée, elle avait demandé l’aide de son équipière Polichombr, qui se montra très enthousiaste à l’idée de trouver un objet d’une telle rareté.  
Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines, mais elle parvint finalement à ses fins. 

Avec tout ça, Cadoizo allait se régaler ! 

De son côté, Lippouti avait décidé d’investir dans les accessoires. Des accessoires correspondant aux méthodes de son camarade. Un ruban ardeur, pour ralentir l’arrivée de la sensation de faim; une ceinture, pour couper totalement la sensation de faim; et un ruban ami, pour sympathiser avec plus de facilité avec les pokémons avec qui il partageait ses repas.

Quant à Stalgamin, il s’était mis en tête de lui trouver des CT. En effet, Cadoizo ne connaissait qu’une capacité, Cadeau, qui n’infligeait pas forcément de dégâts. Milobellus et Léviator l’avaient vécu autrefois, quand ils ne connaissaient que l’attaque trempette: il est difficile de se rendre dans un donjon sans connaître de capacité véritablement offensive !

Bien sûr, il ne les avait pas choisies au hasard (pas question de dépenser une fortune en vain!). Il avait consulté Alakazam, le sauveteur le plus intelligent de la ville, qui l’avait renseigné. Il avait choisi les CT des capacités laser glace, chant canon et blizzard. Il avait même ajouté la CS Vol, afin de lui permettre de se rendre à la tour céleste. 

-Mais du coup… observa Lippouti, on n’a que 17 objets. Mais il nous en faut 24…  
-Qu’est-ce qui pourrait lui être utile ? Demanda Stalgamin.  
-Pourquoi pas… des objets pour aider sa tournée ? Proposa Marcacrin. Comme par exemple… une baie maron, pour l’aider à ne pas s’endormir ?  
-Bonne idée ! On pourrait aussi mettre… une hâtigraine, pour qu’il puisse travailler plus vite !  
-Un détectorbe et un radarorbe, pour qu’il ne se prenne pas d’obstacles quels qu’ils soient !  
-Un nettoyorbe et un anti-adhésif, pour éviter que tous les objets qu’il va transporter ne deviennent collants et inutilisables !  
-… il nous manque toujours un objet…  
-Je sais ! On fera quelque chose le dernier jour… 

Depuis le début du mois, Cadoizo avait eu la surprise de découvrir de petits cadeaux, chaque jour. Il se doutait que ses trois jeunes colocataires étaient ses bienfaiteurs, mais il ne savait pas ce qui leur avait pris. Il n’avait pourtant rien fait dernièrement qui mérite tant d’éloges ! En tout cas, ilétait très touché de voir tant d’efforts déployés pour lui faire plaisir… 

Le 24ème jour, il partit faire sa tournée. Grâce à tous les cadeaux qu’il avait reçus, sa mission dura bien moins longtemps que prévu. Il pourrait passer une belle soirée de fête de fin d’année avec ses petits camarades… enthousiasmé par cette perspective, il accéléra le pas.

Cependant… quand il retourna dans la caverne, il ne vit personne.  
Il appela. Mais seul le silence li répondit.  
Silence qui fut déchiré par un tintement. De plus en plus fort.  
De la grêle tombait au milieu de la caverne. Les éclats de glace scintillaient dans la nuit, telle une myriade d’étoiles filantes.  
Alors il les entendit. Tous les trois.

«Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, Cadoizo. Joyeuse fête de fin d’année à toi».


End file.
